Core A will provide administrative support for all investigators in the Program by providing essential administrative and scientific oversight, secretarial assistance, fiscal administration, and ensuring compliance with federal and institutional guidelines. The Core will be directed by Dr. Rama Mallampalli, who will have primary responsibility for executing these objectives. This Core will also coordinate all interdepartmental and inter-institutional arrangements to facilitate and optimize progress of scientific interactions. The specific objectives of the Core include: (i) to organize budgetary and personnel resources, (ii) to implement interaction between investigators by regular scientific meetings and seminars and data review meetings, and (iii) to coordinate regulatory and scientific research data results for reporting. The Core will also handle all regular meetings of both Internal and External advisory groups, arrange seminars, and optimize scientific synergy of participants.